


moving lips to breathe their name

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kira tells Malia that she loves them, it's while Malia is between her thighs, doing something with their tongue that makes it nigh on impossible for Kira to hold back her moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving lips to breathe their name

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 1 of the Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Network's Valentine's Day event, where the prompt was favorite pairing. Also written for the 'I love you' prompt for Femslash February.
> 
> Malia is agender and uses they/their/theirs pronouns. Title from [Just Like Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Dhn_iIQXDE) by The Cure.

As soon as Kira steps into Malia's room, Malia tugs Kira's shirt over her head and tosses into the shadows by the closet. For a few moments, they don't go any further; Malia just pulls her close, long fingers wrapped tightly around Kira's hips, and presses their nose into the junction of Kira's throat and shoulder, warm breath skittering across her skin. 

"We're done high school," they murmur, thumbs smoothing over Kira's hipbones. "We made it." 

"We did," Kira replies quietly, trying to get even closer to Malia. "We're all here." 

"We should celebrate." 

"Wasn't that what we were doing outside?" Kira teases, breath hitching as Malia's teeth just barely scrape against her skin. She can still hear the bonfire crackling outside Malia's window and the whole room is lit up with a flickering orange glow that changes from second to second. As Malia bites her a little harder, Kira hears someone outside burst into laughter; Stiles, judging by the sheer volume of the sound. Someone else laughs as well; half of the pack is tipsy, due to some atrocious smelling wolfsbane vodka mix that Stiles and Lydia put together. She'd skipped over it, not only because it smelled terrible, but because she wasn't sure how it would affect the fox inside of her. Besides, she had a feeling that the evening was going to end with her in Malia's bedroom, and she wants to be sober as a judge for whatever they're about to do. 

"I guess. But I can think of a better way," Malia murmurs, pulling back with a grin stretching across their face. 

They make quick work with the rest of Kira's clothing; she's pretty sure that she's going to have to resew a hem in her tights, based on the rip she hears when Malia tugs them down her legs. She tries to get Malia's clothes off as well, but all of her attempts are thwarted by Malia's quick fingers. 

"After," they say, gently pressing Kira's wrists against their mattress before hunching over and pressing their warm mouth to a spot underneath Kira's navel. "I want to taste you first. If that's okay." 

"Oh," Kira stutters, reaching out and weaving her fingers in Malia's short, soft hair. "Yeah, that's... that's definitely okay." 

"Good." Malia smiles again and Kira swears that their eyes flash blue as they move down, using their thumbs to push Kira's thighs further apart. No matter how many times they do this, Kira doesn't think she'll ever get used to the few seconds that pass before Malia lowers their mouth down; the whole room seems to grow silent and she feels like she can barely breathe. When she glances down, Malia is propped up on their elbows, thumbs tracing small circles in the creases of Kira's thighs, staring at her so intently that Kira swears she can feel the weight of their gaze. 

When Malia finally lowers down, just the feeling of their breath against Kira's clit is enough to make her grasp the sheets with both of her hands. 

She hopes that she won't leave scorch marks this time, but she has a feeling she won't be that lucky. 

If there's one thing that can be said about Malia, it's that they don't waste any time. It's only a matter of minutes before Kira is arching her hips towards Malia's mouth, biting her lip in order to keep herself quiet. Even then, she can't help herself from gasping when Malia slips one of their long fingers inside her, crooking it just right. Their tongue continues drawing firm circles around Kira's clit, the pressure and speed just this side of too much. 

" _Malia_ , don't stop," slips from her lips before she can stop herself. Malia groans and the vibrations from their mouth seem to sink right down into Kira's bones. It feels like her whole body is pulsating, like she's channeling a live wire right down into her feet. Somehow, Malia's circles only get smaller, focusing in right on the spot that Kira knows will send her over the edge. 

As Malia starts to tease a second finger around where she's warm and wet and swollen, six words leave Kira's mouth. 

"Oh my _God_ , I love you." 

She immediately stiffens up, unable to stop herself. She's wanted to say the words to Malia for ages, but she'd had a _plan_ in place. There were dinner reservations involved, something a little fancier than the pizza they usually share. Sex had _not_ been a part of the plan. 

(She'd kind of hoped that it would have been a side effect of the plan, but that was all. Just a side effect.)

For a few moments, she thinks that Malia might not have heard her; maybe they were so busy that they just assumed Kira was moaning or cursing. But just as Kira convinces herself to let go and fall back into the moment, Malia pulls away and sits back on their knees. Their face is impossibly hard to read; they aren't smiling, but they aren't frowning or running away either. 

It's only times like this that Kira wishes she could hear heartbeats or smell emotions.

"You love me?" Malia asks softly, splaying their fingers over Kira's thighs. Kira nods; it's too late to take the words back and truthfully, she doesn't really want to. Malia just stares at her for a few moments, blinking slowly. Kira slowly reaches down and wriggles her hand under Malia's, twining their hands together. That's what causes a grin to break across Malia's face and they lean down, slowly pressing their warm, slightly sticky lips against Kira's. Kira can taste herself in every part of Malia's mouth and she presses her thighs together, gaining some relief from the _want_ still pooled in her core. 

"I love you too," Malia murmurs once they pull away, using their free hand to brush some of Kira's sweat dampened hair away from her face. They duck in for another kiss, this one shorter than the last but harder, sloppier. The hand still pressed to Kira's thigh slowly moves, trailing up the inside of her leg until it's just grazing Kira's core. 

"Do you want me to keep going?" 

"Yes please," Kira whispers, squeezing her thighs around Malia's hand. Malia grins at her and leaves her with one last kiss before ducking back between Kira's thighs and immediately picking up where they left off. 

The next time the words threaten to slip from Kira's mouth, she lets them fall. The answering moan that Malia gives her is all it takes to push her over the edge. 

She ends up leaving scorching Malia's sheets. It's the sixth pair she's ruined in a month and once she's come down from the high of her orgasm, she groans, waving away the tiny wisps of smoke floating in the air. 

"You're lucky I love you," Malia grumbles, tugging the sheets off and tossing them to the floor. 

Even though she's embarrassed, Kira can't help but grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
